Ramban firing incident
This is Google's cache of https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ramban_firing_incident. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on 5 Jul 2018 07:45:56 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more. *The Ramban firing incident''' refers to the shooting on a protesting crowd of Kashmiri people by''' soldiers of India's Border Security Force on 18 July 2013 in the Dharam area of Gool, Ramban district, Jammu & Kashmir. Four people were killed (including Manzoor Ahmed Shan, Javed Manhas) and 44 were injured, according to official sources, although residents claimed that six had been killed.12 Contents · 1Incident · 2Reactions o 2.1In India o 2.2In Pakistan · 3Investigation · 4See also · 5References Incidentedit The protest started after a religious leader who had been for offering prayers late at night had been detained by the BSF the previous day. A small group of protesters visited a nearby construction site where the BSF was stationed, but this soon attracted a larger crowd, and violence broke out around 6:30 on the morning of the 18th.3 The protesters surrounded the BSF camp and threw stones; initially the BSF responded by using tear gas, but later opened fire with live rounds, which resulted in the deaths of at least four people and injuring may more.1 Reactionsedit In Indiaedit Idrees ul haq, the young innovator of Jammu and Kashmir renounced his Governor's award, on the grounds that the religious and cultural rights of the people of the state had been being violated under the aegis of such legislation as the AFSPA.45 Mehbooba Mufti, President of the Jammu & Kashmir Peoples Democratic Party, condemned the shootings as cold-blooded and sadistic, and offered condolences to the families of those hurt or killed in the incident.6 In Pakistanedit During a media briefing, a Pakistani foreign office spokesman told reporters that the Government of Pakistan had taken notice of the Indian government's position on the incident and called for a "thorough and proper investigation to be carried out expeditiously and for bringing those responsible for this act to justice".7 The incident was condemned by Pakistani cleric Hafiz Muhammad Saeed on Twitter, who exhorted Prime Minister of Pakistan Nawaz Sharif to take a tougher stance on Kashmir and remarked: "These atrocities on Kashmiris in this sacred month of Ramadan should immediately stop. World community should not remain oblivious".8 Jamat-ud-Dawa also condemned the firing on Twitter: "India at utter mistake in hoping to suppress Kashmiris...as world sleeps, they continue to 'kill' innocents."8 Protests were held in Azad Kashmir on 19 July outside a press club in the capital, Muzaffarabad. The protesting rally included members of Kashmiri civil society and political groupings, as well as Jamat-ud-Dawa activists. Dozens of protesters chanted pro-Kashmir and anti-India slogans, while condemning both the killings and the reported desecration of the Quran.910 They also condemned Indian military occupation in Jammu and Kashmir, denouncing their actions as "terrorism," and called upon Islamabad to take a stand against New Delhi.9 Veteran Kashmiri politician and Azad KashmirLegislative Assembly opposition leader Farooq Haider Khan held a telephone conference regarding the incident with Tariq Fatimi, Special Adviser on Foreign Affairs to the Prime Minister of Pakistan.10 Investigationedit India's Home Minister Sushil Kumar Shinde ordered an investigation into the shooting and appealed for calm.1112 See alsoedit · Human rights abuses in Jammu and Kashmir · Ramban district Referencesedit 1. ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "BSF firing kills 4 in J&K after clash over prayer timing". Hindustan Times. 18 July 2013. Retrieved 18 July 2013. 2. Jump up^ "Ramban firing: Curfew in major towns of Kashmir". @businessline. 19 July 2013. Retrieved 2018-07-03. 3. Jump up^ Swami, Praveen (20 July 2013). "Ramban firing reveals the fading communal politics of Kashmir - Firstpost". First Post. Retrieved 20 July 2013. 4. Jump up^ "Young Innovator Renounces State Award". Greater Kashmir. 19 July 2013. Retrieved 20 July 2013. 5. Jump up^ "Youth Returns State Award to protest gool firing". Kashmir Times. 19 July 2013. Retrieved 20 July 2013. 6. Jump up^ "Mehbooba condemns Gool killings". Kashmir Times. 18 July 2013. Retrieved 20 July 2013. 7. Jump up^ "Foreign Office briefing: Pakistan 'deeply concerned' over Indian Kashmir violence". The Express Tribune. 20 July 2013. Retrieved 20 July 2013. 8. ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Tension prevails in Ramban after death of locals in firing by BSF". Times of India. 18 July 2013. Retrieved 19 July 2013. 9. ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Kashmir killings spark protest". Dawn. 19 July 2013. Retrieved 20 July 2013. 10. ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Ramban incidents: Protest against killing of four in Indian-held Kashmir". The Express Tribune. 20 July 2013. Retrieved 20 July 2013. 11. Jump up^ "Indian forces shoot dead six protesters in Kashmir: police". Dawn. Retrieved 19 July 2013. 12. Jump up^ "Indian forces shoot dead six protesters in Kashmir". Google News. Retrieved 19 July 2013. Categories: · Massacres in Jammu and Kashmir · People shot dead by law enforcement officers in India Category:News